


letter of love

by Coldlady4



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4





	1. Chapter 1

Sweetheart,

When did I fall in love with you? You've asked me that question so many times and I've never been able to answer you properly. I've always said that it was a million different moments and that. It's too hard to explain with mere words. But I do want to answer your question so I've spent a lot of time thinking back about you and our relationship . I tried to pinpoint the pivotal moments that made me slowly wake up and realize that I was head-over-heels in love with you. 

 

my love, here is my attempt to explain how, when, and why I fell in love with you 

When I met you I thought how dear a inmate undermine me I now in my heart that what you were saying was true but my head over ruled me in that moment and as the weekends and months came to pass when I was trying to connect to you I told myself I was doing it for you to help your self even when I had Sean come to larkhall to do a gardening talk it was for you. When we were alone in the shed when you made me put my hand on your breast I reacted in the most horrible way I could of rected better than I did I know that now . ower first Kiss opened my world in a way i couldn't of imagined . although there were times when you absolutely frustrated me. ower first time making love oh what a night that was after that night it was clear to me just how deep my love for you had become i know it would be so much harder for me to pretend I didn't love you Nikki after that night that's why I ended owner relationship not once but twice.  
When I come to your cell after fenner told you about Thomas and I you told me you had a life waiting for you that night I thought about all the promises we made. I thought of that time I walked in on you kissing Caroline. you later said I was jealous and you were right but my pride stopped me from saying so. Watching you on the tv outside the steps of the court filled my heart with joy and sadness for us because ower dreams had come true but at the same time it didn't and that was my fault Buy your words gived me hope that you might give me a second chance to love you. As I walked towards chix I was so nervous because I felt like I didn't deserve to be in the same room as you not after the way I had treated you in the past months but I had to see you to tell you how happy I was for you I wanted to tell you there and then that I been so stupid and that I loved you but I saw Trisha over your shoulder I saw by the look on her face she look that she wasn't going to let you go without a fight.  
So I left knowing I had only myself to blame for the pain in my heart but when you come running out of the club it gived me hope and when I said I want a woman and as we kissed I know I was were I was meant to be in your arms forever.

 

So you see, sweetheart, it really is an impossible question to answer- when did I fall in love with you? It is an ongoing answer. This letter feels so inadequate an explanation. I could write you a new one of these every week because I keep falling in love with you over and over again with your passion see I'm your eyes day after day but most of all your heart.

I wanted to at least attempt to answer you in this letter as a gift for our special day. I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow and be your loving wife for the rest of our lives. I know you are probably crying as you read this and I wish I could be there to hold you. But I will see you tomorrow, my love, on our wedding day a day I could only imagine once I embraced ower love fully and deeply.

I love you so much, Nicola 

Your wife to be  
Helen


	2. Chapter 2

Darling,

 

I can't imagine my life without you if I have never met you. I was happy enough with Trish but not as happy as I am with you. The nine years I spent with Trish I never thought about marrying her. I guess I know that she was not the one I was supposed to spend my life with. Then you came along I fought my attraction for you from the beginning. The way you stood up to me firm but with compassion the first day I meet you I had to keep telling myself I am with Trish and I loved her. Hell that's why I was in that hell hole you got me through those dark days. I love you more today than I did at Larkhall. 

 

I never though of having children before you told me you wanted children some day in the art room . when I was in my cell that night I imagined our little family I can't wait for the day when you are carrying our children.

I promise you I'm gonna make love to you all night long just like we did on the night of my release .

 

Your probably nervous about something going wrong at the last minute but don't every moment will be perfect because you and I love each other deeply and passionately .  
I can't wait to call you my wife just the thought gives me Goosebumps throw out my hole body.

 

Love always ,

Nicola 

PS Helen, I just have to tell you you're gorgeous and I'm totally in love with you.


End file.
